British Crumpets
by Flirti Monki
Summary: Ron, harry, and Hermione are in wizarding college...and viktor's there? Fun and drama and love ahead! a tad graphic suck at summaries just please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Harry Potter etc... is not mine! But the brilliant ideas belong to yours truly!

_British Crumpets_

"So this is it..." Hermione said as she walked through the gates of Advanced Wizarding Academy.  It had been only three months since Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left Hogwarts.

"It's different alright." Ron said as Harry and Hermione nodded. "We should probably go in, right?" Harry asked the two others who were still under the shock of being in such a prestigious school.

Hermione was so intrigued by the beauty of the acedemy. There were so many beautiful brick buildings and a beautiful statue of Merlin near the fountain outside of the Main hall. Ron smiled as he breathed in the air of the freshly cut grass and the blossomed flowers. 

The three opened the doors to the Main hall and stood there taking in the beauty of it all. After looking at the pictures of famous wizards and paintings Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood waiting for one of them to talk.

"We should go to our dorm." Harry told Ron. Ron nodded and looked at Hermione with a worried expression.

"I'll be ok. I just hope that I won't end up sharing a room with a girl called Spiky who takes drugs, drinks, and has a thousand tatoos each one saying 'I love...' " Hermione stated bluntly. Harry and Ron chuckled and waved before leaving in their own direction.

"Yeh bye." Hermione said before she walked the opposite direction. Hermione had walked about 10 mintues until she reached her building. " Thatcher Hall? Oh i get it Maggy Thatcher. Clever very clever." Hermione took a deep breath before entering the building. She walked a while before she reached room 67. "Let's just hope it's not Spiky..."

"HERMIONE!!! Oh my god! I didn't know you were going to be my roomy!! It's like old times! Oh my god!" Hermione stood in awe struck horror. 'No it's not Spiky it's worst...' Hermione thought. 

"Lavender it's so great to see you!" Hermione said giving the blonde girl a hug. 

"So do you like it?" Lavender asked after she had calmed down. 

Hermione looked around for a bit. The wooden floors sparkled and shined because of the reflection of the large glass windows that were on both sides of the room. There were two queen sized beds at opposite sides of the room and Lavender had put two love chairs and a coffee table at the midpoint of the room. There were two long desks that were at the windowns and two large closets. 

"The problem is there's only one small bathroom with shower." Lavender stated as she pointed at the door that was at the far left of the room. 

Hermione laughed. "Well at least be thankful that you don't have to share a bathroom with 100's of other girls who don't clean the showers after they shave."

"Good point Herms." Hermione was taken aback. No one had ever called her 'Herms' before. And the odd part was she didn't mind, she actually kind of liked it. 

Hermione and Lavender had spent the afternoon putting their things away and talking. 'She's not as bad as I thought she was.' Hermione thought. She looked at Lavender and realized that she had changed in three months. Her hair was shorter reaching just a little more her shoulders. It was a little curly but mostly wavy. Hermione looked at lavender's clothes and noticed that she didn't dress in such bright colors anymore but in mostly reds, beiges, blacks, and greens. 

"Hermione? i was meaning to tell you that I think you look gorgeous. I know it's only been three months but your hair is now wavy and your wardrobe is a lot less conservative as before and you go more with the flow of it all. What happened this summer? Did you meet a guy?"

Just as Lavender asked that Harry and Ron came popping into the room and looked at it in awe. 

"That is so no fair! Look Harry she gets two windows and we only get one!" Ron complained. 

Harry chuckled and looked at Hermione. "So no Spiky?" He asked. 

"Nope a Lavender instead." Hermione said smiling.

Harry and Ron turned around. "YOU!!!" They both said in unison.

"Nice to see you too boys." Lavender said as she put her many scarfs away. 

"No offence Lavender but how did you get accepted here?" Ron asked.

Lavender looked hurt. "Just because i'm a little ditzy at times..." As Lavender said that Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. "All right...most of the time doesn't mean that I'm not as smart as you lot."

Ron and Harry apoligized. "Well Hermione were just going to go get our schedules down in the Main hall and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" Harry asked. 

Hermione stood up and accepted to come with them. "Lavender you want to come?" Hermione asked. 

"No it's all right you all go. I'll finish everthing here." She said as she put away a pair of boots in the closet.

"Suit yourself." Ron said as he closed the door to the room. 

The trio walked to the Main hall and went to get their schedules. What they didn't know was that there was going to be such a long line. "Arggh..." Ron said as he saw the lines. But his 'argh' turned to an 'ohh' as he saw two beautiful witches walk down the hall. Ron tilted his head to the side and grinned and nodded his head. 

"Ron? You are perverted I hope you know that." Hermione said. 

Harry chuckled and looked at Ron. "Did you see the arse on that girl?" Harry asked to Ron. 

"It was J Lo meets Beyonce." Ron stated. 

"Bootylicious." Harry and Ron said at the same time before laughing once  more.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed befiore walking away to the next line to get her shcedule. "Cuz my bodys' too bootylicious for you babe..." She sang as she walked away.

End of chapter 1 you know the drill...please review!!! I mean this isn't cheap. I write but it will cost you a review!!!

xo Libbie productions

copyright 2003


	2. New Boyfriends

* In this fic, I'll take some ideas from _Dawson's Creek_ and _Friends_. It is NOT a crossover! I am just borrowing some ideas, so if they seem familiar that is because they are! *

_British Crumpets_

__

Hermione was in her room looking over her schedule. Suddenly she heard the loud noise of the door shutting. Lavender looked at Hermione with wide eyes and an extremely giddy look.

"What…" Hermione said, rather annoyed.

"You will NOT believe who I saw downstairs!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione gave Lavender the 'do I care?' look and looked back at her schedule.

"Oh well I totally understand that you don't care that Viktor Krum is here…" Lavender said in a childish voice that faded away.

Hermione lifted her head up in a flash and looked at Lavender. "Viktor…is…here…oh…my…god." Hermione said breathing rather heavily.

Lavender smiled. "Are you going to go back out with him?" 

Hermione had not thought about that yet and pondered on the thought for a moment. "I don't know, Lav."

Lavender nodded and told Hermione that she had also seen Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Draco Malfoy. 

Before Lavender could finish what she was about to say Ron and Harry ran into the room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? You know it's that action you do with your hand…You clench your fist and then tap on the door, ever so slightly." Lavender said to the boys.

Ron glared at her as Harry chuckled. "Malfoy is here!" Harry said in a tone of disgust. 

"Is that a tone of disgust, I suspect for our favorite little ferret?" Hermione asked Harry calmly.

"I suppose it is. But I think you should add sexy little ferret Hermione." Lavender said as calmly.

"It's true…Draco has become quite the looker. Do you think he'd mind if I called him Draco?" Hermione asked Lavender.

Lavender squealed. "Or Drakie…Drake….that's sexy…" 

Hermione nodded. "Drake…"

Harry and Ron looked at the two as if they were just released from spending a week with Umbridge. 

"You two are bloody mad." Ron said before leading Harry and himself out of the room. 

Lavender and Hermione were in heaps of laughter after the boys had left. 

"Tonight there's a party in our building and we have to leave our doors open if we want to be a part of it." Lavender said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and decided that she should get ready for this party. 

Lavender decided to wear an army green skirt and an extra tight white T-shirt with white flip fops. She wore her hair in a barely tide ponytail. 

Hermione on the other hand wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white tight tank top that revealed a bit her skin above her jeans. She straightened her hair and wore flip flops also.

"Let's open this door!" Hermione exclaimed. As she opened the door she heard music blaring into the dorm and people walking around with bottles of beers and red cups.

"Never know what to expect in those red cups." Lavender stated. 

(A/N: did you ever notice how in every show or every teen movie, when there's a party there's always those red cups with the white rims? Well I did!)

Harry and Ron each had a bottle of beer in their hands and walked into the girls dorm. 

"Killer party girls. You should really get out in the hall!" Ron said as he sat on Hermione's bed.

Harry nodded and watched as a guy who seemed to be a senior walked into the room.

"Excuse me but is Hermio-ninny in this room?" He asked with a strong Bulgarian accent. 

Harry spat out his beer and Hermione looked at him. "Viktor?" She exclaimed.

Viktor ran up to her and twirled her in his arms before putting her down.

"It iv so great to see you." He honestly told her.

Hermione smiled vividly and hugged him again before walking away to talk to him.

"It's a conspiracy!" Ron exclaimed before going to get another beer.

Outside in the gardens Lavender was walking with Seamus, the duo were talking about their times at Hogwarts and even before that.

"Best friends forever." Seamus told her placing his hand over hers.

"It sure seems like forever." Lavender responded, not so sure about Seamus' actions next.

"Well lately I've been thinking about us. I mean we were together in 5th year and we all know how great that turned out…" Seamus looked at the ground as he said those last words.

"Oh yea I remember. We broke up because we thought we were better friends and that led me into a long moment of deep soul searching." Lavender recalled.

"Yea that's true but we were young and scared then. We're a lot more mature now and we know how to deal with our feelings and emotions." Seamus told her honestly. "So what do you say? Want to give us another go?" 

Lavender looked at him and sealed the answer with a kiss. 

"So are Hermione and Krummy back together?" Ron asked Harry sitting beside him.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Harry responded, looking at the wall that was right in front of him. 

"You've got to tell her how you feel mate; you've waited way too long." Ron stated as he patted his best friends' shoulder. 

"I know, I know but you don't understand. This is Hermione were talking about. The girl that helped us get through our essays and our perils. The girl who made us feel better when we were down." Harry stated. 

"Yea Harry I know. But she's also the girl that made you, you. I mean sure school helped, I helped, Dumbledore and company helped…but in the end It was because of her that you wanted to be better. Who knows, she might feel the same way but you just can't keep this in anymore. You're miserable Harry and I hate seeing you like this." Ron said sadly.

Harry nodded and walked to the window and sighed as he saw Hermione and Viktor outside talking and holding hands. He was too late…

Ron came up to his friend and looked outside with him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get her back…its fate between you two and you know it."

Later that night when the party had died down, Lavender and Hermione returned to their room. Lavender directly went onto Hermione's bed and smiled at her brightly.

"Guess what!" Lavender exclaimed. 

Hermione stared at her blankly before she smiled. "St. Mungo's has finally found your brain?" 

Lavender playfully hit Hermione's arm. "Umm no…but good one." 

"Seamus and I are together again!" Lavender said beaming.

"Oh I am so happy for you!" Hermione said before hugging her friend. 

"Well Viktor and I are back together!" Hermione said also beaming. 

Lavender pulled away from the hug and looked at Hermione skeptically. 

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione? I mean he is the graduating class. And you broke up for a reason…he cheated on you. Are you sure you want to put your heart on the line like that?" 

Hermione chuckled. "Yes I'm sure. He's changed and I've changed. This is a fresh start!"

Lavender smiled simply and went into her bed. 'Poor Harry…' She thought before shutting the lights and slowly her eyes. 

In the opposite building, Harry was lying in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep, he was too troubled. 'It's over now…Hermione's with someone else and is probably ecstatic about it. I just, I can't give up…I won't give up. I have to tell her. I have to tell her…' With that Harry shut his eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. 

Please review!!!

Please?

Please?

Please?

Smooches

  xo libbie 

libbie productions

copyright 2003


	3. It's always been you

*Just to say I don't own anything except my brilliant ideas!*

__

_British Crumpets_

__

Two months had past for the gang and they had settled into all their classes quite nicely.

Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ron took advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and charms together. And luckily ended up to be in the same classes at that. 

Hermione took two extra courses as did the rest of the gang. Hermione decided to go on with her passions and had scheduled Advanced Astronomy and Magical Literature. Lavender joined her in the Magical Literature course but also took Advanced Divination…no surprise there. 

Ron on the other hand decided to follow his father's obsession and is now very much enjoying Muggle Studies. Harry decided to take the special Auror class in homage to Sirius and his father. Great wizards who gave up their lives for the greater good. 

Luckily for both Harry and Ron, the Academy has a Quidditch team, which Harry and Ron is proud members. Harry of course was given a position as seeker and Ron, keeper.

"Hermione's been so happy with Krum lately it's making my stomach churn. I thought that it wouldn't last but oh how wrong I was. I mean what is it about Viktor Krum that makes all the girls faint? He is just the seeker for Bulgaria's official Quidditch team. Big woop! I'm Harry Potter…girls are supposed to be fainting when _I walk by!" Harry exclaimed pointing at him self._

"Harry, mate, buddy ol' pal…girls do faint when you walk by." Ron chuckled. 

"Oh shut up! Have you been listening to a _word _I've been telling you? If Hermione's supposed to faint for someone it should be me! I mean I'm as or even more famous that that Bulgarian wanker!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Now Harry, I'm surprised you would say that. I mean one of the many reasons that you are in love with Hermione is that she likes you for you. Not because you are 'The Harry Potter' or 'the boy-who-lived.' And the reason that she's not fainting at your feet is because she doesn't know that she's supposed to. Maybe she wants to but she's too afraid of what your reaction would be if she did faint at your feet." Ron stated, trying to make sense of the whole 'fainting' scenario that he and Harry were going on about. 

Harry looked at Ron and then at the grass. "I know, I know. I have to tell her. But I mean she has a boy friend! If I tell her she'll hate me because she's in a relationship and because I've 'complicated' things." 

Ron laughed and walked onto the Quidditch field. "Your love life man is so pathetic!" 

"Oh shut up!"

Hermione and Lavender walked onto the Quidditch field and sat down on the stands watching the boys practice. "The boys have changed a lot…" Hermione said looking at her two best friends high up in the air. 

What Hermione said was true; Harry and Ron had changed a lot through out the years. Harry had grown to stand at 6'1 and was not the skinny little boy he used to be. In fact he actually grew the right amount of muscles because of all the hard Quidditch practice. His jet-black hair was still unruly and he still had those gorgeous emerald eyes that every girl wished would look back at them. All in all Harry had filled out nicely and was one of the top ten most eligible bachelors on _Wizard Weekly Magazine. _

Ron on the other hand stood at 6'3 and also had filled out nicely because of his Quidditch practice. His red hair was a little darker than it used to be and his sky blue eyes made any girl melt. But his smile and grin were the one thing girls adored the most. Being smiled at by Ron Weasley would make any girl feel like the most important person in the world. 

"Yea you're right they have changed. But they're both still single." Lavender pointed out. 

"I know…I wonder why I mean Harry is one of the most gorgeous men on this campus…" Hermione stated before immediately stopping herself after she realized what she said. She also felt her cheeks heat up and quickly tried to hide her blush. 

"Herms! I knew it! You like Harry. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lavender said until Hermione stopped her.   

"No…I don't like him. Just because he has the most beautiful emerald orbs that I can get lost in does not mean I like him!"

"No Hermione it doesn't mean you like him…it means you love him." Lavender stated. 

Hermione was taken aback by this statement. It was abrupt for one yes, but it true. 

(Hermione's POV)

Oh no! She's figured it out. I am in love with Harry, I've always been. The first time I saw him I knew I was in love with him. I never acted upon it of course but none the less…I've always had these feelings for him. When he smiles, touches, and talks to me, I feel so alive and great inside. When he looks at me with those gorgeous emerald pools time stands still just for us. Now that Lav knows, it means that I have to stop hiding and that I have to come out with it. But I have a boy friend…oh my god…I have a boy friend!

(Normal POV)

"Oh my god…" Hermione said trailing off looking up at Harry.

Lavender smiled. "I knew it! Ever since our second year. I knew that you had feelings for him."

"I've loved him since our first year actually. I remember the first thing I had told him. 'Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.' I knew that I could care less about Trevor but I just wanted to see if it was true and if Harry Potter had indeed come to Hogwarts. I was so excited and the moment I saw him and I felt _it, that feeling I had only read and dreamt about my whole life." _

Lavender hugged Hermione. "What are you going to do though, you have a boy friend and you have to tell Harry and…" 

"I know I have to figure this out but I'm Hermione…figuring things out is what I'm good at!" 

Harry and Hermione walked through the gardens that night. Occasionally they would look at each other and emerald would meet cinnamon, but just for a couple of seconds. But that was enough for the two of them. They talked lightly about school and their friends and enjoyed their walks together more and more. 

Hermione suddenly shivered and Harry gently placed his jacket over her shoulders. 

"Better?" He whispered into her ear, which made her tremble even more. 

"Yes, thank you." She responded. 

"So how are things going between Krum and you?" Harry asked knowing that any answer would kill him.

"OK…lately he's been distant and I just don't know anymore. I'm not feeling anything towards him anymore. Truth be told I've never felt much towards him. He's safe and safe is good for me right now." Hermione stated.

Harry truly smiled for the first time in two months. "I'm sorry Hermione." 

Hermione shrugged it off and took Harry's hand and lead him to the bushes near beside the lake and told him to duck down.

"What are we doing Lara Croft?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione laughed, "I think I hear two people snogging and I want to see if we can catch the action." 

Harry laughed and at the same time the two of them looked up and saw what was going on. Indeed two people were snogging. 

Hermione's face was in awe struck horror and Harry felt as if he could rip Krum's bowls out. 

"Hermione…" Harry tried to calm her down but Hermione had all ready ran away making her way to her building.

Harry ran after her and opened the door to her dorm where he saw Hermione crumpled on the floor crying. Harry ran to her and kneeled down to her and enveloped her in his arms. 

"It's going to be ok Hermione, I promise. He was a jerk and you deserve so much better than that." Harry looked directly at Hermione as he said those words. 

"You deserve someone who knows what he's got when he has it. You deserve someone who can love you as much as you love him. You deserve everything Hermione…"

Hermione nodded and stood up. Harry still had her in his arms and looked her right in the eyes and their faces were barely inches apart. 

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Mhhm?" 

"Thank you." 

Harry nodded and Hermione continued speaking. "Remember when I told you that I didn't feel anything towards Krum?"

Harry again nodded and stroked her cheek to wipe a tear. "It was because I have always, always, felt something towards…you." She said those last words in a whisper and closed the space between her and the man she loved. 

Hermione pressed her lips against his and shut her eyes tight wishing that he would return her invitation. Harry's mind was in a haze, he still couldn't believe that this was happening. All he wished for was coming true and he wouldn't let it go to waste. 

Harry savored her sweet lips and kept control by cupping the back of her head. This moment of passion was unbelievable for both of them and their hard and passionate kisses determined their hunger for one another. This wasn't pretend anymore and they both knew it. As their tongues played and flirted with each other, Harry was skillfully unhooking her bra and slipping it down her sides. At the same moment Hermione lifted Harry's shirt and then and only then was the only moment that Hermione's cinnamon met Harry's emerald again before making their way towards the bed…

End of this Chapter! Don't worry no smut! I can't write it anyways!

Please review!!!!!!

Xo Libbie

Libbie Productions

Copyright 2003


	4. Might even become friends

_British Crumpets_

__

Harry woke up smiling and took his hand from underneath his cheek and caressed the pillow that lay beside him. He sprung his eyes open as he realized that Hermione was not lying beside him and had left a note stating 'See you later.' 

Harry's POV

Where has Hermione gone? Oh god what if I was horrible? What if I wasn't what she wanted? Oh she'll never speak to me and I'll lose her for good! Great control of your hormones Potter! Though I've got to admit last night was so great…for me at least. She'll yell at me for taking advantage of her even though she told me she wanted me…I'll just have to tell her that I'm sorry and that it didn't mean anything! That's a total lie…but if that's what will save our friendship than I'll do it. Great job Potter…

Normal POV 

Hermione walked into her dorm finding Harry was gone. She looked at the little pink box that she held in her hands and ran into the bathroom. 

"Hermione?" Lavender asked as she entered the room that morning.

"I'm in the loo." Hermione answered anxiously.

"Sorry for not coming home last night. I fell asleep on Ron and Harry's couch. Ron said it was all right for Harry hadn't come home and I was so drunk…" Lavender said feeling her head. Lavender called Hermione again and asked her if she was all right.

"Yea I'm fine…but can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded and Hermione looked at her fretfully. "Don't freak out all right? 'Cause that's the last thing I need right now." Lavender nodded again and saw Hermione handing her a little white container.

Lavender's eyes were wide open now. "Lav…your pupils are dilated." Hermione noticed.

"It's not funny Herms. With who? How? When? Where? Why?" Lavender bombarded her with questions.

"Enough! I don't need you to ask me the five W's Lav."

"And the one 'h' HOW?" Lavender exclaimed.

"Harry and I last night…I was upset and I told him that I wanted him and then one thing led to another and…" 

Lavender nodded again for that was all she could do. "I'm dumbfounded but I'm not so blonde that I understand what you want me to do with this." She said lifting up the white container. 

Hermione nodded and looked at Lavender anxiously. "So…am I?"  
  


"How long has it been?"

"One minute. Check it."

Lavender looked at it. "It's purple! It's supposed to be blue or pink right?"

Hermione grabbed it from Lavender and opened her mouth to speak, "its blue!"

"No it's pink…" Lavender said.

"Well what does blue and pink mean!!!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't yell at me! Check the package." Lavender said handing it to her.

Hermione looked at it and sighed. "False alarm. Pink means I'm safe. I'm not pregnant!" Hermione hugged Lavender.

"Aren't you a little disappointed?" Lavender asked calmly.

"Yea…I am but I'm not ready to have a kid! I'm only 18...I have my whole life ahead of me." 

"So you and Hermione huh?" Ron asked as he and Harry drunk a coffee at the student lounge. 

"Yea...Hermione and me." Harry said obviously still in shocked that it had happened. 

"So how was it?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well you've all ready done it... so no need to give you the details..." Harry said remembering when Ron and Luna Lovegood were together in their 7th year.

Ron blushed and didn't say a word and decided to just look down at his coffee. 

"It was great man that's all I can say. I'm unable to describe the feelings I had...it was just plain 'wow.' You know that list of the best things to live through? Yea well it's just been bumped again..." Harry said in a daze.

Ron nodded and turned his attention to Seamus who had just walked in.

"Hey mate. Harry and Hermione just did it." Ron stated taking a sip of his hot caffeine drink. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Wow man congrats!" Seamus said as he took a seat. 

Dean and Neville came by and heard the news and congratulated Harry also.

"Just don't go around telling everyone. It's not public knowledge you know. And Hermione would kill me if I said anything." Harry stated as he looked at his friends.

"How did it happen?" Dean asked out of interest.

"Well we were taking a walk outside and Hermione and I stumbled upon Viktor and this girl snogging. 'Course Hermione was shocked and she ran into her dorm crying. And being the best friend that I am I told her that it was all Ok and she deserved better...you know the romantic drill and then she gave me that look...do you know how long I've been waiting for her to give me that look? And then she told me she wanted me. It was an open invitation that I gladly accepted. And this morning...she was gone with a note saying 'See you later.'" 

"Wow...so what are you going to do Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm gonna tell her that it meant nothing and I'm sorry. I really don't want to lose one of my best friends you know?" Harry said to the guys who nodded their head. 

Later that day Hermione had broken it off with Viktor and told him to 'shove it' just as Lavender had instructed. Hermione proudly walked away from him and had run into the last person she wanted to see.

"Ha...Harry..." Hermione stuttered.

"The one and only." Harry said with the same tone of 'the uncomfy's' in his voice.

Before Hermione could speak Harry had put his fingers on her lips. "Listen Hermione, before you speak I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Harry was really braking inside but had put on a pretty good impression. 

Hermione felt her world break apart around her and closed her eyes hoping to hold back the tears. "It's...its ok Harry. Friends?" Hermione asked knowing the answer would kill her.

"Yea...friends." Harry said as sad as her. 

The two hugged and were both braking inside not knowing that their feelings for one another were the same.

Lavender walked around the gardens with Seamus that night and smiled as he squeezed her hand. Lavender and Seamus seemed to be the happiest couple. With the passionate and sweet kisses, the deep conversations, and romantic walks like this one. Little did Lavender know that all of that was about to change...

Seamus led lavender to a secluded area of the gardens behind a large tree. Lavender had noticed Seamus being extremely distant the last few days and decided it to be the best time to ask him what was up.

"Seamus what's going on? I don't mean to be a nagging girl friend but you've seen distant lately. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Lavender asked anxiously.

"Lavender...I don't know how to say this..." Seamus started.

"Then don't! What the hell is going on?" Lavender was not calm anymore but was afraid of losing what could be the love of her life. 

"Lately I've been really busy thinking. Thinking about life in general and you and me...I love you and I know that that won't change any time soon. But I need to be on my own right now...I just started college and I need to get my priorities straight and I need to experience what's out there. You...your great you're my first true love and your just...you Lav. I just need to know that you'll be OK Lav...Because I'm braking inside." Seamus said looking at her 

"You're breaking? You're breaking? My boyfriend that I love just broke up with me because he needs some time? And your asking me to be ok!?" Lavender whispered harshly.

"Lavender you went through the same thing in 6th year...I thought you would understand...I love you don't forget that." Seamus said.

Lavender looked at him and back at her feet. "I know...I'm sorry. I love you too. And I guess it's going to take some time that's all."

Seamus smiled and hugged her before walking off, Lavender sat at the edge of the lake watching her tears make ripple in the lake. 

Ron was walking outside as he noticed Seamus walk by him. 

"Ron...just the person I needed to see." Seamus said explaining how he broke up with Lavender.

"So you want me to take care of her...make sure she'll be OK?" Ron asked Seamus skeptically.

Seamus nodded. "Yea man. I know it's a lot to ask for but I can trust you." 

Ron nodded and Seamus gave him a 'manly' hug before walking back inside. 

"Hey beautiful." Ron said sitting down beside Lavender.

"Ron...it's really not the time to make fun of me." Lavender sniffled.

"I'm feeling charitable today..." Ron said boldly.

Lavender chuckled and let a small smile creep up her face.

"There's the beautiful smile..." Ron said putting his arm around her. 

"I love him so much what am I going to do?" Lavender sobbed.

"You're going to be strong Lavender. Life brings you ups and downs and you've got to know how to handle them when they come along." Ron stated looking at her.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Lavender said.

"Thank god your humor has returned." Ron said.

Lavender buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly. Ron smiled and held her tighter against him.

"And who knows...you and I might even become friends." Ron stated looking out at the water glistening in the moonlight

End of Chapter four!!

You know the drill...

Smoochez

Libbie

Xo Libbie

Libbie Productions

Copyright 2003


	5. Literature

**_British Crumpets_**

// Sorry, I haven't written for a while. Lots and lots of school work! What are you going to do? Well here's the new chappy, hope you like it and please review! All right...and I also wanted to thank you ALL for all your reviews...I great appreciate it! //

"So, where exactly are you taking me Ron?" Lavender asked exasperated as Ron led her through the grounds of the academy.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ron asked her mischievously.

"Of course I can." Lavender smiled.

"Good so can I."

"Ron Weasley you are so..." Lavender warned. Ron turned and looked at her. "I am so what Mss. Brown?" Lavender rolled her eyes and let Ron lead her to this cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" Lavender asked examining the cabin.

"I was walking through the woods when I saw this little abandoned cabin. I'm thinking to renew it and make something great out of it." Ron said beaming.

Lavender smiled at the boy and looked back at the cabin. "You're the only person who knows about this Lav. And I would like you to keep it a secret."

Lavender was in awe that Ron told her something that Harry and Hermione didn't know. She shrugged thinking it was normal because they've been hanging out a lot together lately and have gone from constant informal banter to friends who formally banter.

"It looks shabby to me." Lavender said after the long silence.

"Well if that's what you think of it Mss. Brown than I guess you won't be able to come visit it when it's done!"

Ron ran into the cabin and locked the door by putting a chair on the knob. He left Lavender knocking at the door and frantically laughing.

"Weasley! Let me in!" 

Hermione walked into Ron and Harry's dorm wanting to give Ron back his book, she was absentmindedly hoping not to meet Harry in there. Even though the two had accepted to be friends, it was still extremely awkward between the two.

"Oh Harry. It's you. Umm...I guess I'll come by later." Hermione said before quickly dismissing herself.

"Hermione...wait!" Harry said lifting up his hand in determination.

Hermione looked at those emerald pools and noticed that they weren't as livid and bright as before. 'Something is bothering him.' She thought as she walked back into the room.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down beside him.

Harry looked out the window and then set his eyes on her. "I can't stand this any more Herms!" Hermione looked at him silently begging with her eyes for him to continue.

"I hate the situation between us. Every time were in class together you avoid me by talking to Ron or Lavender and when we are with them you try to avoid me too, every time I look at you, you look away, every time I try to speak with you, you dismiss it saying your to busy. Hermione, I know that it's tough for it not to be awkward between us but you're putting no effort in it not to be!" Harry looked anxiously desperately searching for an answer in her eyes.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Look at me Hermione." Harry said as he stood up with her.

"I...I can't." Hermione said softly sobbing.

"Yes you can." Harry answered sweetly.

Hermione slowly looked up and tried to regain her posture. She had tears in her eyes that made them seem even brighter than before. "It's really hard Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know after what happened between us..." Harry was going to admit to her his feelings about how he loved her and wanted her but quickly shut up before he said something he thought would ruin his relationship with Hermione.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked secretly hoping he would tell her what she so urgently wanted to know.

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing Hermione, nothing at all." 

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Harry, that's a fake smile plastered on your face. Sometimes I think that I know you more than you know yourself. And that, trust me, terrifies me. I know you more than sometimes I think I know myself. Harry, I know you are hiding something from me and I am sick and tired of all of this waiting around, beating around the bush, crap! If you told me what was really going on behind that scar of yours maybe we wouldn't be having this awkward situation!" Hermione yelled at him like she had never yelled at anyone before. She was truly afraid of the outcome of this outburst but she needed to get it off her chest.

"And you! How dare you say something like that Hermione! For someone so smart you're pretty hypocritical! I also think that I know you more than you know yourself. And I also know that there's something you're not telling me! I thought we were best friends, I thought that you could tell me everything." Harry exclaimed back at her this time looking her straight in the eyes, hoping to see the truth.

"Then answer something for me Harry. If we are such best friends, then why the _hell is this so hard? Huh? Maybe it's the fact that we are best friends that's making this truth thing so bloody difficult!" Hermione looked at Harry one last time before she stormed out of the room._

All Harry could do was watch the door and think about that last sentence she spoke. _It's the fact that we are best friends that's making this truth thing so bloody difficult!_ 'What did she mean by that?'

Hermione and Lavender had been assigned a writing assignment for their advance literature course. Halloween had just passed and knowing that Christmas was right around the corner, Prof. Mitchell decided that the new subject should be love. 

"Now, I want you all to write an essay about love. It has to be about someone or something you love and you have to express your feelings in this. It's a complicated subject love; I know that but you have to do your best to put those feelings down in words. We will read our presentations out on Thursday. Good Luck!" Prof. Mitchell dismissed the class with a smile and went back to her desk. 

"Good grief." That was all Lavender could say before leaving the room with Hermione by her side.

Thursday Hermione and Lavender arrived in class anxiously. They were nervous to read their presentations out loud to the whole class. Prof. Mitchell was a young witch in her late 30's early 40's with silky red hair and piercing blue eyes. One of the reasons that a lot of boys took the literature course was to be with Prof. Mitchell in her class. 

After John Siller read about his love for his Firebolt and Jennifer Hughes read about her love for her grandmother, Lavender and Hermione glanced at each other with nervous expressions.

"Hermione Granger." Prof. Mitchell said smiling.

Hermione looked at Lavender before going up to the front of the class where the podium was located. She glanced nervously at the whole class before looking down at her paper. Hermione cleared her throat and closed her eyes before reading her paper. 

"_He was my first. I trembled as he touched me but this is what I wanted, this is what I needed. I needed him. In an odd but comforting way, I always knew he would be my first. It's true that I wanted him to be…but it's so much more than that…it's fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. It's always been him. These feelings I thought were just a passing phase of uncontrollable hormones stayed. They're permanent and I've accepted it and still can't believe these emotions I feel every time he speaks or looks at me. When I see him my knees go weak and every time he looks at me…oh god every time he looks at me. I just lose myself in those gorgeous orbs and I feel so complete when they look back at me. Every time he speaks to me I'm glowing inside and always have this idiot grin plastered on my face. Being in love with him is the best thing that has ever happened to me…and also the worst. "I'm sorry…this shouldn't have happened…" As he said those words to me I felt my life and heart shatter into a million pieces. It's like one of those vases that fall and brake into so many pieces that it's just impossible to fix and is just best to give up. But I can't give up and won't give up. I need him more than anything…and he's the best I've ever had. I know he was my first but no matter how many men I have in my life I know that he'll be the best I ever had. Oh but how he is oblivious to all these feelings I have been exposing little by little is just above my understanding. It's as if I'm screaming to him through a soundproof wall and he's unable to hear me. I need you, I love you and don't you understand…you're the one_." 

Hermione looked up at the class and saw their faces. Prof. Mitchell and many other students, counting Lavender had tears in their eyes. Hermione was trying to hold back her owns and luckily Prof. Mitchell called up Lavender before she could expose the tears to the class. 

Lavender smiled reassuringly at Hermione and went up to the podium. She smiled at Hermione one more time and cleared her throat before looking once more at the whole class.

_"What would be the perfect definition of love? The dictionary can give you all these technical definitions of emotions and feelings. But as I grow older, I've learned that love is just 'it'. There is no other way to really describe it because it's expressed in so many ways that there can't be one exact definition for it. The word love has never really been a beautiful word to me. It's not as it's epiphany or charisma, it's a plain word in yet it is so complicated. Love is that indescribable thing that makes you 'feel', it makes you feel 'alive.' I thought I knew what love was. I thought love was this safe thing that made you feel comfortable and quaint. Well oh was I wrong. Just recently I've been feeling something that I've never felt before. I've been feeling 'alive.' I never knew that one person could make you feel so great, so grand, and so alive. It's amazing and frightening at the same time really. When I'm with him I just want to be a better person, I want to prove myself, I want to show him what I can be, and most importantly I can do all those things by still being myself. He teaches me every day in every little inexplicable thing he does. But it confuses me also. Should I be with the person who makes me feel safe or should I be with the man that makes me feel alive? I don't know what the answer is yet and if it's even love. But whatever it is I know it's real and I know that it's keeping me up at night pondering...if the fact that it's actually love, is that why I am so afraid?"_

Prof. Mitchell smiled at both Lavender and Hermione. Lavender sat back down next to Hermione, who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"I never knew you felt that way about Ron." Hermione whispered to Lavender who just looked down at her paper and smiled. 

"I didn't know you felt that way about Harry." Lavender responded.

Lavender and Ron were in her room playing 'Spit' on her bed. (A/N: Best card game!)

"Oh my god you so cheated!" Lavender laughed at Ron.

"Wow I definitely don't see that! My hand was on the pack first! You're just a sore looser!" Ron grinned.

"Whateva' Weasley." Lavender said. Ron looked at her and smiled before hitting her off the head with the pillow.

"Ah!" Lavender yelled before getting the bottle of water that was right beside her. 

"I would think very carefully about the next thing you're about to do." Ron said getting closer to her, trying to reach for the bottle. Once he was just mere inches away from her he saw Lavender's eyes light up.

Lavender took a sip of the water. "Mmmm..." She laughed before closing that lid.

Ron grinned and chuckled and looked at her eyes and reached over to close the inches between them.

As they were about to kiss someone walked into the room.

"Ron?" 

"Luna?"

Harry heard a faint knock on his door and lifted his head up before calling for the person to come in. 

"Hey Harry." Lav said a little shaken up.

"Hey Lav, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned for his friend.

"Oh nothing." Lavender lied at him and smiled.

Harry was skeptic about it but decided to not press the matter right now. When Lavender wanted to talk about it she could talk to him about it. Harry took notice of a paper that was in Lavender's hands. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. Lavender handed him the paper.

"I think you'd want to see this. But before you read it, promise me you'll go talk to her. Because I know you feel the same." With that final comment Lavender smiled and left the room.

Harry Looked down at the paper and noticed that it was a paper for Hermione's literature class.

Hermione was outside sitting down on the grass and laying her back down on the tree, watching the moon's reflection on the lake.

"Hermione we need to talk." Harry said as he stood in front of her.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry lifted up his hand revealing a paper.

End of Chapter five!

Please Review!

Smooches,

Libbie

Libbie productions

Copyright 2003


	6. Seduction is a dangerous game

_British Crumpets_

__

Thanks for all your reviews! It means a lot thanks! Ox libbie 

Hermione looked at the paper that was tightly grasped in Harry's hands. She gulped and closed her eyes wishing that it was all a bad dream.

"Where...did you get that?" Hermione anxiously and slowly asked Harry, not taking her eyes off her paper.

"That's not important." Harry answered. Hermione noticed that he was hurt and that his eyes were gleaming with pain.  Hermione and Harry stayed silent for about five minutes, as they both recaptured their thoughts.

'Oh no, he found my literature paper. But how could he? Lavender...no it couldn't be she wouldn't! Why is he looking at me like that? He looks so hurt and it's entirely my fault. I should have been braver and told him the truth; why did the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor again?' 

"Harry I'm..." Hermione started before Harry rose his hand up in the air, to stop her from continuing.

'Why did she hide her feelings from me? I thought that she trusted me and that we could tell each other everything...I guess I was wrong.'

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked anxiously looking at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and shook her head before closing her eyes. 'This is my moment to be strong.' She opened them and her honey brown eyes stared into his deep emerald pools, wishing that they would understand her.

"How could I? I've been harboring these feelings for you since our 5th year! Why do you think I broke it all off with Viktor, huh? I don't think you can start to comprehend the ache that my heart has been through. Deep down inside I knew that I could never obtain your love and admiration. I've tried for so long to maintain my feelings for you. I thought that all of this was just some immature hormonal glitch until I knew that I was in love with you and there was nothing, _nothing I could do about it." Harry gulped and his pupils moved back and forth, trying to figure out what he should say or do next._

Nothing was working, all he could do was stare at her and how beautiful she was. What Hermione had just told him was what he was waiting to hear for the longest time. Hermione looked at Harry, hurt that he hadn't answered. She looked at him miserably and turned away from him. 

Harry realized that she was about to leave and reached out for her hand to spin her around to face him again. Hermione didn't have time to think and be confused because Harry had approached her and set his lips upon hers. 

After Hermione had realized what was happening, she started kissing him back. His thumb caressed her cheek and her hands caressed the back of his head. These kind of kisses only happened in movies, such as "Gone with the Wind", or "Titanic". But no, this one was real and it felt real. At first Harry kissed Hermione slowly and sweetly, making sure to savor each and every moment of it. It seemed as if time had completely stopped for the two of them, so that they would be able to relish this moment for ever. 

The sweet and innocent kisses had ended and had given birth to a new kind of passion. Harry's lips caressed Hermione's hungrily and begged for more. Slowly, Hermione's lips parted further to give entrance to Harry's tongue. Hermione gripped Harry's neck to keep control because she knew that this kiss was not just a simple kiss anymore. The kiss had become the liberator of harbored feelings, passion, and love. It was the unspoken understanding of the fine line between friends and lovers. 

"What are you doing here Luna?"  Asked Ron sitting down on his bed as Luna sat on the edge of Harry's bed. 

Luna looked at him and back at the floor. "Honestly? I have no idea." Ron didn't answer, which meant that he was waiting for Luna to continue.

"School ended three days ago at Hogwarts as you know and last night I was lying in bed and I just had the sudden urge to come and see you." Luna ended, hoping for Ron to answer her. 

"I really don't know how to answer to that Luna." Ron said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I know Ron, trust me I know. It's just, I had to see you. I don't know why and don't ask me to explain it. The only thing I know is that I've missed you." Luna looked up at Ron hoping for him to tell her he missed her too.

"I missed you too, Luna." Ron said as he saw Luna smile. 

"So what are we going to do about this?" Luna asked walking closer to him.

"Think about it. Luna, what happened between us was great but...I don't know if I still feel the same way about you." Ron answered honestly.

Luna nodded and caressed his cheek. "All I know is that I've been miserable for the past year and I know why. I'll be home all Christmas holiday. I'll come back in a week and we can decide it then." Luna explained and kissed Ron on the cheek before walking out of the building. 

Ron and Lavender were shining the wood inside of the cabin and painting the wood over with the shine. (A/N: You know that kind of paint to shine wood? I don't know what it's called!)

"So what's going on between Luna and you?" Lavender asked, knowing that she would hate the answer. 

"We don't know yet. She's coming back in a week and we'll see where we are from there." Ron explained as he went to get some more paint.

Lavender nodded and continued painting the floor. Her hair was in a high pony tail and strands of hair were cascading down her face. She wore a pair of jean Overalls and a tight halter top under it. "I can't believe your making me do this." She said as she bent down on her hands and knees.

"You know you wanted to help me because you love me!" Ron cracked.

"I do." Lavender whispered under her breath and sighed.

"So what are you going to do about the Luna thing?" Lavender asked looking up at him.

"I truthfully don't know. I don't know if being with her again is the right thing to do. We broke up for a reason. I was leaving for college and she was still at Hogwarts and she did cheat on me with Justin Flinch-Fletchey." At the last comment, Ron's face scrunched up and he forced his paint brush into the paint can.

Lavender nodded again and bent further down to reach the corner of the cabin. Ron took a sip and noticed that he could see her skin through the sides of the Overalls. He suddenly had the urge to touch her silky skin and started to feel aroused. 

"Oh my god..." Ron said as he took another quick sip of his water. Lavender looked up at him oddly, 

"What?"

"Nothing." Ron said a little too quickly. Lavender raised an eye brow and continued to work. "This cabin isn't going to shine on its own, you know." She exclaimed aggravated. 

Ron walked up to her and bent down beside her. "The cabin always shines, with the paint or not. It shines every time you enter the door." 

Lavender looked into his eyes and smiled. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him.

"Doing what?" Ron asked her looking into her eyes. Lavender and Ron were looking at each other as if they were hypnotized by one another. 

Lavender shook her head and looked back at him, "Flirting with me is not permissible Weasley."

Ron grinned back at her and played along. "And why is that?" He asked continuing their little game. 

"It's dangerous, that's why. You have power over women Weasley, even if you like it or not. And I refuse to be one of your little escapades. I can be easily seduced you know." Lavender whispered the last words and looked at his lips and back up at him. 

Ron gulped and took control of himself; he bent over to her and whispered in her ear. "Am I doing a good job?" Lavender turned around and looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "What do you think?" She asked him.

Ron felt very hot at the moment and he knew that it wasn't a good sign. If he didn't have any self control he would have probably taken advantage of Lavender at that moment. All he could think about was kissing her and touching her and he knew that he couldn't. They were friends and he did have that situation with Luna. As he looked into Lavender's eyes he realized something that scared and enthralled him at the same time. 'I have feelings for Lavender.' Everything seemed to make sense now, a light had just shined and he knew that he would have to soon make the toughest decision. 

Lavender laughed and held on to Ron to stand up. "I totally made you hot!" Ron grinned and thought 'You have no idea.' Lavender took a sip to drink and laughed again. Ron just looked at her mesmerized. 'I seriously believe that I am in the room with the most ravishing woman alive...'

Hermione and Harry were walking around the school grounds silently and occasionally sneaking a look to one another. They had just had the most intense kiss of their lives. The kiss they had shared the night where they made love was nothing compared to this one, and that was saying a lot. 

Harry decided that it was time to speak because he knew that if he had to endure another moment of silence he would go crazy out of anticipation. 

"I've loved you since our first year." 'Great Harry, that's the thing to say. Pff.' 

Hermione looked at him and read his mind, "Go on."

"I remember one day you ran into Transfiguration class and I suddenly had the urge to kiss you. Mind you, only on the cheek, but it was the first time I had thought about a girl in _that_ way. I had a crush on you that year and during our second year I knew that I was mad about you because when you were petrified I felt as if my whole world had crashed into pieces. I knew I loved you in 4th year when you walked down the steps of the girls' dormitories in that dress you wore for the Yule Ball. I was absolutely captivated. Knowing that you were going with Viktor Krum really made me jealous, though. And I guess you can figure the rest from there, so there you have it." 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione asked, reaching into her pockets. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"What about Cho though, didn't you like her during our 4th and 5th year?" Hermione asked, suddenly wishing to kill Cho. 

"Yea I did like her your right. Didn't keep me from being in love with you, now did it?" Harry took Hermione in his arms and held her close to him.

"And Herms? That night that we spent together, was by far the best night of my whole life." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. 

"So you and me huh?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like it." 

End of chapter six!

Please review, I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. I really wasn't sure of this one. 

Smooches

Libbie

Ox libbie

Libbie Productions

Copyright 2003


	7. Nathan Bradford

_British Crumpets_

__

// thanks for all your reviews...and keep them coming! //

Hermione ran as quickly as possible down the halls of the Academy. She had slept in late and was sure to be late for her transfiguration class. "I am going to be so late..." She muttered under her breath as she passed the hurried students in the hall.

HUMPH! Hermione ran into someone and sighed as all her books fell on the ground. "I'm so sorry." The boy scrambled as he bent down to help Hermione pick up her books.

The boy took a good look at her and couldn't help but feel attracted to her. He smiled and her and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Nathan Bradford." His smiled was wide and his eyes were inviting, Hermione shook her head and smiled back sweetly at him.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione took her books from him and spoke up to thank him. "Thank you...I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

Nathan smiled at her again and stepped up to her. "Looks like it." He winked at her and walked away. Hermione was smitten but quickly remembered that she was late for class.

"Oh no!" Hermione ran into transfiguration class and sat besides Harry. Harry, her boy friend now, Hermione smiled at the thought and shivered at the affect that Nathan had on her. She had something great with someone she loved and wasn't going to ruin it because of one little mishap. 

While the class was writing down the notes on the board, Harry was trying to get Hermione's attention. 'What to do...' He thought. Harry tapped his head with his quill and looked at it. Harry smiled and threw the quill in Hermione's direction. Instead of hitting Hermione it flew by her and landed on Ron's hand. 

"Ouch!" The quill had pierced his palm. He glared at Harry who was holding back his laughter. Harry decided to use magic and used an incantation that would make Hermione turn to him. Harry whispered the incantation under his breath and watched the magic happen.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry, not knowing why she did so and watched him put on that goofy grin of his. 

"You're impossible." Hermione whispered to him.

"But you know you love me..." Harry finished for her.

Hermione sighed, "Unfortunately." 

Harry put his hand over his heart and whispered back at her. "That hurt, right here," he said pointing at his heart.

Hermione laughed and continued scribbling her notes. As for Harry, he wrote down his notes with a smile of satisfaction plastered on his face. 

Lavender wandered aimlessly around the dorms' party. She really had no reason to be particularly happy. 'Let me recap my sad and pathetic little love life. I have no boy friend because he left me for better things. I love someone who supposedly belongs with someone else. Ah...scotch....just what I need.'

"Scotch on the rocks please?" Lavender asked the man at the drinks stand. 

"Not having a fun night?" The man asked her as he prepared her drink.

"Me? Oh I'm having a splendid evening! Just brilliant, I assure you." Lavender answered taking a sip of her drink and smiling at the blonde man next to her. 

Hermione wandered around the party looking for Harry. She spotted Nathan instead on took a deep breath before going to speak to him. 

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for this morning, helping me pick up my books and all..." She looked up at him and he seemed to be laughing.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked as Nathan looked down at her with his grey eyes. Nathan was good looking to say the least. He had short light brown hair, beautiful grey eyes, a gorgeous smile, and not a bad body either. 

"It's just I was thinking, are you always this nervous around people or men, or am I just one of the lucky ones?" Nathan chuckled back at her.

Hermione blushed and looked up at him. "I assure you there is no luck. I'm not nervous when speaking to people. Well I used to be when I was still at Hogwarts but Harry and Ron changed that. I mean being best friends with THE Harry Potter really brings my life out to the public, not that that's why I'm friend's with him because fame doesn't matter to me, but I have to answer questions for them, not giving away personal information, but you know to clear things up and..." Nathan put a finger on her lips and released it a second after.

"I rest my case." He said as he viewed the party.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked him as she looked at him.

"You're nervous. You ramble when you're nervous." 

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry but I don't think you know me well enough to analyze how I am."

Before Nathan could answer, Harry came up to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. 

"I was looking all over for you...there's a mad number of people here." Harry said out of breath.

Hermione brilliantly smiled at him, "Well I'm sure that running laps around a party won't hurt your physique."

"You're so nice Ms. Granger." Harry responded putting his arm around her waist. 

"I try." Hermione answered. Hermione looked at Nathan and then Harry. "Oh! I forgot! Harry, Nathan. Nathan, Harry. Harry is my boy friend and Nathan is well..." Nathan cut Hermione and spoke to Harry shaking his hand. "An acquaintance, I just met Hermione today actually." 

Harry smiled and led his girl friend out to the dance floor. Nathan felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Hermione and Harry laugh and cling to each other. 

Lavender was on her third scotch and was rambling on about her problems to David, who had served her those three rounds of alcohol. 

"I mean really what does Lunny Lovegood have that I don't have?" Lavender turned to David to answer her. David flashed a mischievous grin at her and tilted his head to the door. "Wanna get out of 'ere?"  His strong Scottish accent was unmistakable and Lavender, who was completely hammered, agreed to leave with him. 

David led Lavender into his bedroom and began kissing her and leading her towards his bed. Lavender looked at him and asked him what he was doing. Her voice was shaking and she was afraid.

"Shh...You'll like it." David got on top of her and before he could force himself into her, Lavender reached for her drink that was on the desk and hit him off the head with it.

She hurried up, sniffling and looked back at the unconscious figure. She ran out of the party and got her mobile out of her purse.

"Ron?" Lavender sniffled. 

Ron hurried to the place where the party was held and saw a figure sitting on the steps of the building crying. Ron recognized Lavender and ran up to her and held her in his arms.

It was raining outside and Lavender was wearing a pair of jeans, white flip flops, and a tight yellow polo. Her hair was wet and starting to curl and her lip gloss glimmered with the lights of the building. 

Ron took off his jacket and sat down beside her. "What happened?" He asked softly to her. Lavender sniffled and looked into his ice blue eyes and conveyed to him what happened. 

"Oh Lav..." Ron hugged her again. He gave her his hand and walked with her back to her dorm.

On their way to the dorm, Ron turned to Lav and waited until Lavender looked straight into his eyes.

"Why did you call me?" He asked bluntly.

"What do you mean, why did I call you?" Lavender asked confused.

"I mean why me? Why not Hermione? Seamus? Or even Harry?" Ron stammered pretty quickly.

Lavender looked down at her feet and back up at him. "I don't know. You were the first person I thought of I..." 

Ron didn't let her answer and continued asking her questions. "And what does that mean to you?" 

"It means that I can talk to you, I can tell you things that I can't tell anyone else. What are all these questions adding up to?" Lavender asked anxiously and confused.

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" Ron asked moving a little closer to her.

"Tired? Tired of what? I...I... don't understand..."

Ron moved closer to Lavender and cupped her cheeks in his palms and kissed her.

End of chapter!

Review please!

Smooches

Libbie

Ox libbie

Libbie productions

Copyright 2003


	8. Trust

_British Crumpets_

// again, thank you for all the reviews they're great! Keep them coming! //

'Oh my god he's kissing me! I always imagined it to be this great, but...oh no Seamus! If he ever knew...' 

Lavender, with her better instinct, pushed Ron away from her. "What the hell was that?" 

Ron looked confused, she had kissed him back; this was not supposed to happen. "Ummm, I think it's a kiss. Well that's what the kids call it these days."    
  


"Do you have any idea of the impact that this is going to bring on our small yet fragile lives?" Lavender yelled at him with a full blow of fury. She wanted Ron, but she had never thought about the one important factor: Seamus. If he ever found out that she had fallen for Ron, he would never understand and their friendships would be forever scarred. 

"I'm sorry that in a moment of pure insanity that I let my hormones loose and dared to kiss Lavender Brown. For the world is over as we know it!" Ron yelled sarcastically as he walked away from Lavender. 

"It's obvious that you never thought about the one person all of this would affect. Seamus? Did he ever cross your mind as your lips decided to place themselves comfortably over mine? If he ever found out it would hurt him deeply. So yes, our worlds are over!" Lavender yelled as she walked in the opposite direction. 

"Where the hell are you going Lav? May I remind you that your dorm is in this direction!" Ron yelled as he pointed in front of him. 

Lavender groaned and stormed past Ron, not daring to look into his eyes.

Hermione stormed out of Charms class in vehemence, she had just gotten a B- on her exam and was extremely disappointed in her self. "Charms is usually my best class, Harry!" 

Harry listened to his girl friend complain and tried to analyze the situation in his mind. "Hermione, you are one of the smartest, or maybe even the smartest witch I have ever had the pleasure to meet. If you're really upset with your grade and you want to do better, maybe you should study a little harder, or you could get a tutor."  
  


Hermione's face lightened up and she turned to Harry, with a large smile plastered on her face. "A tutor! That's a perfect idea Harry! Ah you're perfect! Thank you!"

Hermione hugged Harry before she ran off to the library. "Hey Herms," Harry called after her. Hermione turned around and waited for Harry to speak. "I did find you a tutor...I think I deserve a little something!"

Hermione ran back up to him and whispered in his ear, "meet me tonight at 10:00 pm in the Astronomy Tower." Like at Hogwarts there was an Astronomy Tower, and the use of it was exactly the same use as the one at Hogwarts. Hermione ran off to the library leaving Harry standing in the middle of the hall smiling.

Hermione went into the library where tutors were found daily. She sought out the librarian Ms. Duncan. 

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a Charms tutor?" Hermione asked the librarian kindly. Ms. Duncan tilted her glasses to her nose and looked over the library and pointed to a table at the far left corner. "Right there Miss." 

Hermione thanked Ms. Duncan, and walked over to the back of the library and sat down at the desk. 

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I hear you're a Charms tutor?" The man slowly put down his book and looked at Hermione

"Well, well, well, we meet again." Nathan smirked at Hermione as she smiled nervously. 

The silence was awkward and Hermione had just want envy which was to leave the library and find another tutor.

"So I hear your having problems with Charms?" Nathan said looking over Hermione's grade. 

"It just seems to me that you have problems with the oral portion of the exam. If you examine your grade, you'll notice that you have almost all the answers write on the open responses and multiple choice, but you got taken off 15 points for your oral." Nathan said all of this trying to sound as professional as he could. 

Hermione nodded and bit her lip before she spoke up. "Do you think you'd be able to help me with the oral section?" 

Nathan smiled at her and looked directly into her eyes. "The oral portion has to do with confidence and trust. Do you trust me to teach you this?" 

Hermione nodded and gulped. Nathan looked over his schedule and looked back up at Hermione. "Meet me tonight, here in the library at 9:45. Can you do that?" 

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Thanks for helping me Nathan. I really appreciate it." 

Nathan put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "There's no problem Hermione, trust me." Hermione stifled a laugh and watched Nathan walk out of the library. 

"So let me get this straight...you kissed Lav and she pushed you away?" Harry said as he and Ron were having lunch.

"Yeah, she told me that it had to do with Seamus and that she didn't want to hurt him. I mean he is my friend too, I care too!" Ron exclaimed as he picked at his food.

"Well the only alternative I can think of to make you both happy is simple. You have to tell Seamus that you have feelings for his ex girl friend." Harry wisely said.

"Easier said than done, mate." Ron preached before eating his food. Harry nodded and looked out the window where Hermione and Lavender were sitting having lunch of their own.

"It's horrible really. I can't walk into a room without wanting to kiss him!" Lavender exclaimed as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"Aren't you the one who told me you loved him? I thought you'd be ecstatic, jumping off the walls because he kissed you?" Hermione asked her friend.

"I know Herms. But then I thought about Seamus and I froze. I love Seamus he's my best friend and my ex boy friend. This would really hurt him and I can't bring myself to tell him that I've fallen for one of his friends." 

Hermione nodded and told Lavender that she had to tell Seamus because it was the only way to get everything out in the open. "It's the only way that you'll be happy." 

Lavender rushed a hand through her hair and looked at Hermione. "So what about you? I mean I've hardly heard about your relationship with Harry yet. How's it all going?" 

Hermione sighed. "It's going fine between Harry and me. I mean we love each other and it's great but there's this guy Nathan..."

"Nathan?" Lavender asked anxiously taking another bite of her tuna sandwich. 

"Yeah, Nathan. I don't like him like I love Harry don't worry it's not that bad. It's just I'm intrigued by him and he's sweet, smart funny, and he's gorgeous. I have a feeling I'm attracted to him. And now he's my Charms tutor and I can't trust myself in front of him." 

Lavender took all this in and looked at Hermione again. "Think of Harry when you're with him. At least then you know you can trust yourself."

"Seamus wait up!" Ron called after his friend. Seamus turned around and waited for Ron to have caught up with him.

"We need to talk..." Ron said to Seamus as he took him out around the gardens of the academy. Seamus nodded and they walked around the beautiful plants.

"I'm really glad that you've been taking care of Lav, Ron. I was really worried at first but now she seems a lot happier and I wanted to thank you for that." Seamus exclaimed as he and Ron walked.

Ron gulped and thought of how harder it was going to be to tell Seamus. "How is your relationship with Lavender now?" Ron asked Seamus.

  
Seamus sighed and thought before speaking again. "It's going great; I mean I think it's going great. Of course it's not as it was before but it's still comfortable and I still feel happy when I'm with her. Ron throughout my whole life there has been only a couple of people I trust completely. There's been my family and there have been my friends. Lavender and you have been there for me for a long time and I trust you two completely. I'm a pretty lucky guy." 

Ron smiled nervously and cursed under his breath. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Seamus asked Ron.

  
Ron smiled at Seamus. "Oh umm, I forgot actually. It was nothing important." Ron hated lying to Seamus but he really didn't want to hurt him. 

Ron continued walking with Seamus and felt a strong weight on his shoulders.

Hermione arrived in the library at 9:45 and saw that Nathan and she were the only two people who were still there. 

"I'm glad you could make it." Nathan said as he sat across from her. Hermione smiled at him and spoke carefully, "My studies are very important to me Nathan." 

Nathan nodded and took a minute to study Hermione before he stood up again. "All right lets get started!" Hermione followed suit and took her wand. 

Hermione demonstrated a couple of simple Charms spells but as they got more difficult, Hermione began to make more mistakes and she trembled.  

"This is hopeless." Hermione sighed as she put her wand on the table. Nathan took Hermione's wand and handed it back to her.

"No it isn't Hermione. You have to trust yourself. You have to have enough confidence to know that you can do this. I know you can do this, but all I need for you to do is know that you can do this too." 

Hermione stood up and took her wand in her right hand. Nathan walked up closer to her and put his hand on his heart and he took Hermione's hand and put it over his. 

"Do you hear the even beating of my heart?" Nathan asked and Hermione slowly nodded. "This is how your heart should be beating as your doing your spells. Your heart has to be in complete harmony with the rest of your body." Hermione nodded and feeling insecure she thought about Harry as Lavender instructed her to. 

Meanwhile Harry was in the Astronomy Tower waiting for Hermione. Harry looked down at his watch and read 10:30. He sighed and walked out of the room feeling quite upset that Hermione had not met him there. "She must be in the library studying." Harry said to himself as he walked into the library.

Harry saw Hermione and Nathan close together and saw Nathan's hand in Hermione's. Harry could not stay and watch and just let his blood boil. Harry was more than upset and sad, he was heart broken. Harry ran into his room and fell onto his bed; he lay there just thinking and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

End of Chapter Eight!

Review Please!!!

Smooches

Libbie

Ox Libbie

Libbie productions

Copyright 2003


End file.
